Harry Potter and The Prophecy
by PerpetualPerplexity
Summary: Harry receives a letter that takes his life to a wild spin while, Draco tries to save an old friend.An act that can cost him his life. Finding love from the most unexpected people will Harry win the war?Will Draco please his father? Or will he join Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**well we know who owns Harry potter and very sadly it isn't me)Certain idea might originate from stories in this websites. All rights belong to them. **

** it took me some time to tie everything together to a perfect ending...in my opinion that is.**

**Things to know about this story: for starters it completely disregards the seventh book because I started writing before it came out. this story has been planned for quite sometimes now and I didn't want to change the plot. I also decided to remove the little author's note because I felt they made the plot hard to follow.**

**

* * *

A New Beginning**

Seventeen-year-old Harry sat in the same spot he had 2 year ago. In the flowerbed of Mrs Dursley. He stared at the dullness of the sky. A storm was coming in. Not because of the weather. But because of the claps of the wizarding world had now entered. Muggle cities from all over the world had been disappearing; people had died in unexplainable ways.

The summer had lasted too long. He needed to go back to Hogwarts to protect the people. Inside the living room aunt Petunia was knitting a new sweater for her son Duddley, and uncle Vernon was reading the day's paper. Finally he dragged himself to his legs. The great Harry Potter was weakened from the burden of carrying the world on his shoulders. Carefully he stepped in the living room, aunt Petunia turned to look at him. Her eyes shone with an expression she pressed down under.

" Well, I best start packing for tomorrow." He murmured as if they cared.

" You're not bringing any more of those freak over here, are you boy?" Vernon grunted while sipping his tea.

Uncle Vernon was so fat that his voice sounded this of a man wheezing for breath, there was this growling at the back of his throat that made him sound more like the beast he really is.

" Yes tomorrow, the Weasleys are going to pick me up. My godfather wanted to come to see how you were treating Me," he said

Of course Harry hadn't told them that Sirius died two years ago, or he was still alive but just vanished. At the sound of those words Vernon's eye sharpened and he turn back to his papers.

" No need to worry, chances are I'll die fighting Voldemort then I won't have to see your bloody faces." harry said

" This Voldemort, was the one that killed your parents isn't he?" aunt Petunia asked him.

" Yes... yes he did.' harry whispered and headed for the stairs not giving her a chance to respond to that.

In his room, Harry opened his trunk and placed his coast, robes, books that Ron had owled him earlier his broom and just about everything. Having done everything he laid down on the so-called bed and wreck his brain trying to figure out Voldemort's plan. Lately, Voldemort had broken through his occlemency. He would call unto Harry, telling him to join his side. Often Harry did think about it. Visiting the heylin side. But then the death of his parents, Sirius and the constant suffering of all his friends would be pointless. Giving up, he closed his eyes and slept. He woke up with the snickering of two men in his room. Quickly he opened his eyes and reached for his wand. It wasn't there. No! He thought. With a quick snap he opened his eyes.

" Hey little Harry, gave you quite a scare didn't we? We couldn't resist it. You were wide open." George said while shuffling his hair. He gave him a smile. They hadn't forgotten him Harry thought. It was good to se George again, and where was George, Fred lurking was nearby.

Fred was sitting on the other edge with his hands petting his foot.

" What' I tell you about moving your furniture around. Some of us are trying to apperate peacefully." He grinned.

" Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

" Ok brilliant. Here we are sickened with worry and all you think about is Ron! Really mate you need to be thought a lesson and that's exactly why I'm your new educator.' He said huffing his chest.

" Harry dear, get ready it's about time. We have important news for you. We've decorated the black estate since you've inherited. Also you've just inherited a humongous fortune of precious stones and gold." the voice of Molly Weasly came booming from downstairs. Harry's stomach twisted at the sound of what he just heard. But nevertheless, He quickly showered, dressed and descended the stairs four at a time. When he reached the last step Molly swung herself at his neck.

"It's good to see you Harry."

" It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley."

" Sit down dear we need to talk."

Harry's stomach clenched itself, but he sat down anyways.

"This is a letter that we found while cleaning Sirius' things It's addressed to you. And we receive those yesterday from The Gringotts' Bank."

A letter . . . Sirius left for him. Maybe it explained some of the things he was clueless about.

"_Dear harry,_

_Today your mother and I decided to write you this letter there's things you need to know. I know by now you've Heard of Voldemort and his doing. And if you're reading this letter then we must be dead . . . it sounds so dreadful that you have to live in this world without parents. Your mother is sitting next to me with you in her arms. You are our greatest achievement and Voldemort tries to steal you from us. Oh how we love you. Know that Always. There's nothing we won't do for you. I'm sure you know by now that Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin and so are you. You see he's not the son of Slytherin Salazar himself. But rather the son of Slytherin's twin brother, which makes you more powerful then him. It is known that Slytherin's heir was to marry Griffyndor which makes their heir my great grandfather. There's a castle that was past onto me a castle that multiplies your power just for holding the key to its door. It is not easy to find, you'll have to find Slytherin 's House follow the thumb and go east until you solve the riddle and that's where you shall find it. I've left for you the house of my ancestors, Slytherin and Gryffindor.. 3 vault in Gringott's all belonging to you. Unite the snakes and the lions and your power shall strengthen. As I lay you down tonight and drunk myself in your beauty, I'm sickened with myself for not protecting you, that you are now an orphans. Your eyes hunt my dreams. Your mother's eyes. My beautiful Lilly. Oh the joy you two have given me. We are leaving our manor, it also belongs to you. Sirius will take care of you. Goodbye my Harry. Our spirits watch over you."_

Harry read the letter out loud twice. He then looked at the envelop and look inside it where he found a necklace his mother had left him with a note.

_My sweet Harry I couldn't help but write you. This note is stained with my tears. I don't want you to be raised by some stranger let alone my sister. Please bear it. I know it'll be difficult. But your father and I have tried our best but we failed you. We're sorry. You're going to have a sister soon I hope it's a girl. The one Dumbledore read to you. The prophecy. It isn't real. The true one lies in the castle.'_

Harry closed his eyes to suppress the tears that were now falling on his cheek. Slowly he lowered himself on his knees and leaned on the couch. With a flick he opened the locket. There was his parents and him. As happy as ever. As if it burned. He threw the locket on the side of the couch. Aunt Petunia, took it and look at it. So did Vernon and Duddley. Harry couldn't help but sob.

" She didn't want you to live with us did she? I proved her right I suppose," she murmured and handed Harry the locket.

Harry wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt.

" Since I'm leaving here I don't want Voldemort forcing the truth from you. Pack your bags we're going to the Black estate. No buts just do it or so help me I'll kill you" he said pointing his wand at them.

They scurried upstairs. Took the needed and joined Harry where they apparate to the Black.

Mrs. Weasley had done a great job with the house. It was furnished in black and along the curtains were sliver edges. The painting of Mrs. Black had been silence with a silence charm.

Harry closed his eyes he didn't want. Not after. . . No he couldn't bear it.

" We could always go visit your new houses to make you feel better" Ron suggested.

" Not so fast." came the raspy voice of Dumbledore." Harry, let me get a good look at you. Excellent. We must find The Peurseus castle then combined the with the rest."

" the Peur. . . " Harry stammered.

" The castle of which the letter spoke of." Dumbledore repeated

" I ... I see." He stammered.

"Well I suppose we could go to Diagon Alley, afterward." Molly added

" That . . . yes . . . Diagon alley." Harry murmured

" Well what about us?" Dudley huffed.

" You're coming of course" Fred said.

" With you in a place full of your kind I don't think so." Vernon said with determination.

" You talk as if you have a choice," Harry said " let's go."

With a loud crack they apperate. The house of Slytherin was magnificent. The doorknob was full with emerald stones. The marble stairs were spotless. Without hesitation. Harry took the large silver key and inserted it in the keyhole. With a crack the lock gave in. It was then Harry hesitate in opening the door. Slowly he reached and turn the doorknob. With a creak the wooden door opened. There was a large stair well with silver holders. The floor had a great serpent with piercing red eyes. The floor had green ceramics. There were various doors that led to various places. One by one everyone followed Harry.

" You don't suppose because we are Gryffindor this snake would come alive and bite us do you Harry." Fred asked with a sincere look on his face.

" No Fred . . . I don't know."

After exploring the house, Harry had desired to live here instead in the Blacks, which was a constant reminder of Sirius.

Shocked beyond repair, Molly didn't think it was safe.

" It's my house, that my parents left me I'm moving here whether you like it or not."

"Excuse me sire, you have no right to be entering this property." Came a squeak from behind them.

" What do you mean? I own this house!" Harry said facing the creature.

Unlike Dobby, this elf had huge gray eyes, and it wore a green robe 5 inches too long for it.

" If you truly own this house, you must prove yourself." He said as he dug into his pockets and pulled a ring" speak to it in the language it desires."

The ring was silver with an "S" that had the face of a snake.

" sarayeth... Harayeeth." Harry said.

For a moment nothing happened and just when the help was about to take it, the ring itself responded.

" What does it say?' Ron ask.

" Put me on." Harry said

" Now Harry this ring could be hex. . . " Molly started

But it was to late for Harry already had it own.

A gust of wind scooped Harry from his feet.

He felt himself being pulled into a vision. He saw Salazar. He was kneeled down he was . . . crying? He felt something, because with a snap he pulled his wand. Someone was coming bearing a gold coat, supposedly Godric.

" It will be _your_ heir Salazar." Godric said.

" I know it's so. . . God! Unbearable." he said

" Well I have a proposal, our heir shall unite. And of their heir a boy shall be born destroying him . . . Riddle." He said patting Salazar's back.

Salazar took a minute swallowing all this finally he stood up and nodded to Godric

" Very well." He whispered and they left the way Godric came.

A light flash and Harry's corpse hit the ground. They rushed out to find out what was wrong with Harry.

" Harry, dear, are you all right?" Molly asked.

But he didn't respond for a moment, they al thought it was actually dead until his eyes fluttered open.

" They knew" he whispered.

" Who knew?" Dumbledore asked

" Godric and Salazar. . . they knew Voldemort, of his birth." Harry gasped. " We must find the castle he said"

" Very well master, my name is Elleiya. I'm afraid I can't help you there for master never let us in with open eyes." The elf squeaked.

Harry wrecked his brain trying to remember what the letter had said.

"_There's a castle that was past onto me a castle that multiply your power just for holding the key to its door. It is not easy to find, you'll have to find Slytherin's house follow the thumb March ten step and go east until you solve the riddles and that's where you shall find it. I've left for you the house of my ancestors, Slytherin and Gryffindor." _he whispered to them_ " The prophecy. It isn't real. The true one lies in the castle.'_

Without hesitation he started to look for the thumb. He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to find.

_You ever try to find a needle in bag of knitting balls._

Wells that's exactly how Harry felt. Finally in the flowerbed he found a statue. That of a gnome smiling and jerking his thumb to the right. He marched ten paces where he went east and then he found a tree with folded papers that hang as fruit Harry reached up and took one. Aloud he read:

_"I am, in truth, a yellow fork_

_From tables in the sky By inadvertent fingers dropped_

_The awful cutlery. Of mansions never quite disclosed_

_And never quite concealed The apparatus of the dark_

_To ignorance revealed.'_

Harry thought for a moment._** Lightning**_ the answer was lightning.

" I need a quill' he said

Thus the elf handed him one and he wrote lightning on the parchment.

Soon the writings faded and another riddle slither about.

_"Each morning I appear_

_To lie at your feet,_

_All day I will follow_

_No matter how fast you run,_

_Yet I nearly perish_

_In the midday sun."_

Harry thought and then he wrote _**shadow**_, again the writing disappeared and another riddle came about.

_"What does man love more than life Fear more than death or mortal strife. What the poor have, the rich require, and what contented men desire, What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves. And all men carry to their graves?"_

Harry scribbled _**nothing**_, and the paper repeated the same sequence.

_"Lighter than what_

_I am made of, More of me is hidden than is seen."_

Harry wrote again but this time the word scribbled on the paper turned into a great snake, which opened, it's mouth at Harry. It hissed something in parseltonge and Harry turn to his left and whispered it, and the castle became visible. On the front step there was some sort of a lever, which Harry pulled down hoping it would be an entrance. Instead the ground began to shake. The distance between the two house decrease, and soon they unite next the unexpected happen. The black estates approached and merge in the previous houses, next came a mansion with the Letter GG engraved on the front door also merged it self in the now biggest house harry had ever seen, but the ground didn't stop shaking for another house came about with white doors and a broomstick on the door.

" That " Harry said " is the Potter manor.'

" That's Lilly's house." Aunt Petunia whispered.

Harry Open the door to find 5 house elves ligned by the door. They bowed to him and urged him to his room where his belongings awaited him. After exploring the new house they went to Diagon Alley.

**The Encouter**

On their way to the Broomsticks shop Harry encounter Draco.

" Well if it isn't the boy who just won't die." He said

Harry turned to face him. He had grown taller and his muscles came about. He looked. . . Good. A girl with long jet black hair and fierce green eyes with silver rings, with different dots of blue and brown, hang around him.

" What daddy came back and you gain your speech?" Harry smirked.

Malfoy's face grew red. The girl stepped forward and slapped Harry harshly on the face.

" What now you got a girl protecting you? I never thought you could sink so low." harry said

" I'm not A Girl. I am Leia Alescia Micela Serpent Slytherin. The very heir of slitherin." She said her face red.

"Right," Harry murmured.

" You see Potter, Leia and I have been friends for years only she didn't attend Hogwarts which she'll be attending this year.

" Well if you've known her for years how come you only starts to go out with her. Her parents finally approved the marriage." Harry said smiling.

" I have no parents. Voldemort tortured my parents when they refuse to let me bear his child. Ever since I was 13." She said " I don't think you'd know how it feels'

" No, I wouldn't especially since they were murdered before I turn 1." Harry said his stare boring into hers.

" Well then you shouldn't go about insulting people. Draco and I never went in public together because his parents despise me ever since my parents opposed the dark lord. Draco and I met since we were 6 since his dad. . . ' She said

" I don't think Potter needs to know my whole life. Let's go. See you in school jerk face. Weasel.' He said.

With that he stormed off with Leia.

**All Aboard!**

They returned to the house after their shopping dined and headed for bed. Harry couldn't sleep. What had Lucius done to Draco? Why is it that he was so sensitive about it?

The following morning Harry dressed, readied his trunk and headed downstairs were Ron awaited him.

" Let's go the train leaves in 30 mn." he said

They boarded the cars that Mr. Weasley had sent for them. Ginny sat there. She was quiet ever since yesterday. She also refused to look at Harry.

" Are you okay Ginny?" Harry said reaching for her hands.

She murmured something and looked out the window.

Finally aboard the Hogwarts express, harry started to look for an empty compartment. He look at his brand new jeans is sweat tee shirt. His muscles pierced through it that would explain the giggles from all the girls he saluted. On their way to the last compartment he found Hermoine.

" Harry' she giggled in his neck" it's so good to see you. Oh you changed so much.' she said

She had change too. Her hair wasn't bushy. Instead it cascaded on her back. She wore a pair of fitting jeans with a shirt,

" great to see you to 'Moine." both Ron And Harry echoed.

They clued her in about Malfoy.

" Forgot to tell you, I'm head girl" she said" Are you head boy Ron?"

" No, he isn't because. . . I am." he said.

" And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked

" Well I didn't because I was afraid you'd get mad.'

" Well why would I? I've been head boy for the last 2 years.' he smiled.

" So speaking of this Leia, do you think Draco was ... crucio-ed for talking to her." Hermione asked.

" That would explain why Malfoy is so sensitive about it." Harry answered.

She looked out the window and then said.

"WE're close I best go dress up."

Ron and Harry dressed in their uniform. Harry loosened his tie, half open his shirt and untucked his shirt. Hermione came in wearing a rather short skirt, which kept Ron glancing at her legs.

" by the way Ron where's Ginny?" she asked

" I don't know she's been acting weird lately, She's been ignoring everyone. Most of the time she's whispering to herself. Once I woke up and she was standing over me she quickly left but I could've sworn she had a knife." Ron said

" Jeez Weasel your own sister despises you so much that she tries to kill you." came the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy.

" Oh where's Crabble and Goyle? I didn't know your brain could work if you were separated." Hermione said.

" Shut up mudblood." he hissed.

" Some how this doesn't affect me after all you worship a mudblood, Lord Voldemort.' she said he eyes burning.

" Ah you must be the bush head. You finally heard of feminine product I see." Leia answered. Her shirt was tight and her skirt extremely short. She wore high boots that covered her knees. Her robe was as long as this of a bride. She looked great. Her eyes were coated with mascara, which brought out her clear eyes. Her fingernails were painter black and she had somehow designed or glued green snakes on them. She looked like a dark version of Hermione. For Hermione herself had painted her nails gold. The only difference was Hermione's eyelids were covered with gold powder which was more simple.

" You look like a slut" Hermione whispered.

In a flash she moved at her and held her by the neck. Her teeth pointed out as this of a vampire.

" What did you say?" she asked

" I said. . . Are those supposed to scare me?" Hermione chuckled

" I don't know, depending on your point of view. Say, How do you enjoy being dead?" she smirked

Hermione tried her best to suppress the shiver she felt coming up her spine.

" All right break it up. Everyone back to their corner," Harry said as he separated them.

Leia returned to her usual spot by Draco.

" Draco, dear, I've waited all summer for you to owl me but you didn't. But you must have been busy; it's alright though I forgive you. It's not like you were ch. . ." She trailed off

" Cheating on you?" Leia asked

" Who are you?" Pansy asked." Draco who is she?"

" I'm leia Alescia Serpent Slytherin. And who are you?"

" I'm Draco's fiancée, Of course. We've been together for years."

" Well I've known Draco for years he's never mentioned you. You mustn't be as good as you claim otherwise you'd have been able to hang onto him. Face it dear you're nothing more than a booty call." She said with the sweetest voice.

Pansy's face became a shade of scarlet. Satisfied with her answer Leia pulled Draco out the train.

" Jeez Pansy close your mouth you look like you're about to give someone a blowjob.' Someone said from the crowd that had now gathered around them.

Pansy became the laugh stock of the train. Having heard enough she turned her heels muttering to herself.

Professor McGonagall met the first years at the edge of the doorway, along with Hagrid they boarded the boats.

The Great Hall, was full with the chitchat of everyone. Then Dumbledore stood up, gave his speech and one by one McGonagall called the first years to be sorted into the proper house among them was Leia.

As she ascended the steps, it was clear that she was shivering, she turned and face the student, then pause her gaze at Harry then Draco. Then she sat and place the old hat on her head.

_Ah! Another heir of Godric and Salazar. I think you belong in Gryffindor_

" _No " she whispered_

_" Well then Harry preferred Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. Nevertheless, "_ slytherin"

Without another word she walked to the Slytherin table, and sat by Draco. Him on the other hand, kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ears.

Dumbledore stood up again, " As you know I haven't chosen a head girl for Slytherin, She must be pure Slytherin, raised by Slytherin, know all the rules."

Pansy brightened. Yes this was truly her chance to shine.

" Therefore , I choose. Leia Slytherin. Now without further ado, Enjoy your meal."

As if beast unleashed, the great hall filled with the munching and crunching of students.

After the feast, Harry and Hermione, took the first year to their dormitories.

* * *

_well i certainly hope you like this first chapter. As i am sitting here my eyes boring through the electronic screen. Hiding from all those who want my head chopped off. Please review, tell me what you think. I have another chapter coming up. Please do know I am sorry to bring such terrible news about the dreadful life of Harry potter. I now leave you as i go to research the dreadful events that will take place, and burn out the candle of hope that Harry had remaining. Love you dearly. Your Mistress._


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here's the new chapter two. Not much changes. Enjoy **

**Sharing Spaces**

" Well, shall we go find our prefect dormitories?" Hermione asked.

" Yes we shall." Harry responded.

They took the stairs and went to the fifth floor. They turned left and face the great oak door. On it was a large poster of the four founders playing wizards.

"Well this is my room" Harry sighed. His body ached from all the stairs." Where's your room?"

It's 2 doors down there. I had really hoped we'd share rooms." Hermione sighed.

" Whoa . . . No one said anything about sharing room!" Harry said frantically.

" Yeah . . . Well it's usually between different house and sex." Hermione sighed

" Yeah . . . Well . . . Come in. We'll discuss everything once we're inside." Harry said, " Now what should the password be?"

" Slytherin." Came the rich voice of Leia.

" No way! Besides that's too obvious. Maybe it should be something that's so simple that they wouldn't think we'd put it." Hermione said.

" Why do you care? This isn't even your room." Leia snapped.

" Rule #1. Never insult my friends. Rule #2. my friends can come over whenever they like . . . and so can Malfoy." Harry said

" Fine but the password is Sancti Sangre," Leia said.

"Wh-" Harry started.

"It means sacred blood," she said.

"Great. More pureblood talk," Harry groaned as they faced the awaiting founders and told them the password.

The poster swung forward revealing a well-furnished room of oak chairs, a black carpet that covered the whole room. Harry walked in followed by Hermione and opened the doors to his left. Out of nowhere, a beast with its eyes as the sun, a tale long enough to be the Great Wall of China, and claws as sharp as the finest swords, lunged itself at Harry. Stunned with fear, Hermione quickly pulled out her wand.

" Stu . . . " She started.

" Kovu . . . You made it" Leia cried" How are you boy?"

She picked him up and hugged him. It resembled an overgrown cat or a shrunken jaguar. His eyes flickered with a red flash.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Hermione helped him up.

" A Cag."

Hermione walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"If you don't want to turn into ashes, I suggest you move." Hermione smirked.

" The sun doesn't affect me. I'm a silver fang." She said with confidence.

" What's a . . . ?" Harry started.

" Vampires with silver fangs. They're considered gods among average vamps. They're extremely powerful. Hunted for their fangs, they make beautiful jewelry. Feared by werewolves. They're nearly vanquished in the Americas." Hermione informed him.

" I guess that's your room." Harry pointed.

" Yeah and stay out of it too.'

Harry took off his robe and tie and threw them on the floor just as the door knocked. He opened his shirt as he walked to the door.

"Hey mate, I think this belongs to you." Ron said as he handed him the marauders map.

Draconus slithered his way around them and he was welcomed by the sight of Granger bending to pick up Harry's clothes. He gulped at her well tanned long legs. Nevertheless, he managed to sound as cruel as always.

"Damn Granger! Spare my eyes." He winced.

" Hey Leia, I'm thirsty. Let's go hunting." He said to his friend.

For once his eyes were warm with . . . Love. He look at his friend who had grown into beautiful woman whose life was misshaped with misfortune.

" Oh Draconus!" She exclaimed.

" Stop calling me that. Only father and those who aren't close to me address me such." he said.

" Well Pansy stole 'Draco'". She said.

" You can still call me Drago, I still like it."

Malfoy walked to the window and sat on if mounting a horse. He reached into his robe and took a box of cigarettes. He too two lit them and handed one to Leia. He sucked deeply on the cigarette, and slowly excelled it.

" Y. . . " Hermione started.

" Going to report Granger?" He sneered.

" Let it go 'Moine" Harry said, as guilt flowed through his system, knowing he'd smoking secretly since last year. " Party for 3 in my room."

"Oh! I thought you should know, that you and I are sharing rooms this year." he said.

" What?" She said, and before Malfoy could come up with some rude response, Ron dragged her in Harry's room.

Leia walked to the window where Draconus sat, and leaned toward him. He wrapped her with his legs and folded his hands around her

" Gosh! I thought they'd never leave." Leia sighed

" Hmm. . . What I want to know is why you. . . Attacked Granger. I mean people called you worst and you've never attacked them." Draco said.

" Something about her. . .Ms. I'm-cool-'cause-I hang out with Harry Potter-and 'cause we're going out" She murmured.

" They aren't going out . . . They're not even doing it. Granger is too boring to have fun."

She sighed. Draco was pretty sure that she looked somewhat relieve.

" Has your hand been hurting lately?" She asked as she inhale her cigarette.

" No . . . I think father has been laying low. Either that or somehow, I'm walking into a trap."

" Aren't you afraid of getting hurt helping me?" She wondered out loud.

He took her hand and held it to his face.

" My father has turned me into a stone with no emotions." He said.

"I miss them." She sighed.

" My parents?"

"No . . . Mine."

" Hmm . . . I know" He said facing her now." I know who killed them." He gulped.

" You do? That's impossible. Nobody has been able to view the site of the murder . . . Not even me." She exclaimed.

" Yeah but I'm not anybody. I'm Draconus MAlfoy. I found this at the crime scene." HE said as he took out a necklace out of his robe pocket. The medallion was this of a snake with its mouth wide open. His fangs looking like just about the sharpest things, and two little green emerald for eyes. He took out another with the exact copy except it had mini elephant fangs you might call it. They were silver of all colors to be.

"I never wore this" he said showing her the 2nd the necklace" . . . Because my father gave it to me. He left this" He said indicating the 1st one," the night he murdered your parents . . . It's forged out of silver and instead of the regular lock it has fangs. Which is I later discovered is how he stole their immortality, your parents, How he removed their fangs, is beyond my knowledge! I found it impossible how silver fangs can just d, but their fangs are their magic. No fangs no powers. When he realized that he lost his first necklace he made this one probably to remind him of this . . . victory. A symbol. When he couldn't take the guilt he . . . Gave it to me. Maybe to get rid of his guilt . Our fathers were friends, that's why he felt guilty . . ." His voice trailed off.

Her eyes were now filled with tears. Her cheeks were smudged with her running mascara.

" Why didn't you tell me . . . I . . . Trusted you . . . how?"

" I didn't know how to tell you that my family has your parents blood all over our hands. How do I tell the only person I care about that , love so dearly, trust that her father's compatriot . . . My father killed him?" He said.

Hysterical shouts came from the other room. Quickly the trio opened the door and started to eavesdrop.

"You still could have told me" Leia shrieked.

" If your dad had murdered mine would you have told me?" Draco asked.

" I suppose . . . . I don't know . . . My head is swirling with turmoil . . . My dad would have never murdered Lucius."

" Well I'm sorry that my dad is a selfish, greedy, psychotic murderous bastard. I. . . ." His voice started to break as tears escaped his eyes " . . . Would never . . .. You know. . . That night I knew something was wrong he c home and he was shaking with so much emotions. I asked him what happened he crucio-ed me. . . Then he locked himself in his office. . . I went to find him . . . I begged him like I never had. Like a son . . . cried. . . He slapped me said Malfoy's hadn't emotions. He was angry with. The dark Lord. When mother came . . . He got upset and threw her across the room. I'm so sorry I failed you."

He fell to his knees and hugged her legs.

" I know. . . It's just. . . I'm sorry too." She whispered as he held onto her.

Quickly they closed the door. They couldn't believe what they had just saw. A crying Malfoy they had seen just about everything there was to see. They sat cross-legged and sucked in the information they had just heard.

" So Malfoy wants out? Maybe that's what the letter meant reunite the snake and the lion. Reunite you and Malfoy he wanted to be united with you after all," Hermione reflected

"Of course" Harry said as he stood up hastily." Thanks 'Moine" he said as he bent down kissing her on the forehead.

" Hey mate can I come?" Ron asked

" I'm going to the library" Harry responded.

" Aw . . . Not you too." He complained.

" Harry, the library is close." Hermione said.

" I know"

Harry took his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map.

He opened the door and dashed out just in time to see Draconus jump from the window followed by a soft THUD! As he landed.

Leia glared at him with eyes that were now a luminous silver.

_I know who you are Potter or should I say Slytherin or Gryffindor which one you prefe?. I know what you saw just now. You can't hide. Why won't you let me know where you going?_

She drawled in his head.

Harry looked at her amazed that she had penetrated his occlemency, not that it was that strong. She flashed him a silvery smile and dove out the window.

He shook his head as to wake up, pulled the cloak over himself and checked the map ensuring that no one was nowhere near his path and headed for the library.

He checked the restricted section and everywhere, and he couldn't find anything about the castle about Leia's family silver fangs. He found nothing.

_Why wasn't there anything? Why did Slytherin want to keep the castle that much of a secret? What did he know? How can Leia read his mind? What did she mean?_

Harry wondered on and unconsciously whispered the password to the sleeping password to the sleeping founders who thought that students shouldn't be wondering about at this time of the night. Harry opened his the door to his room to find a snoring Ron laying sloppily on the bed next to an angelic Hermione, whom by the soft illumination of the moon seemed like a carved ivory angel. She seemed uncomfortable because Ron slept so slovenly that Hermione had very little space to rest. Harry dragged himself to the bed pushed Ron aside so that Hermione could be at ease. He pulled the cover over them, left and closed the door behind him. Harry took off his gases. He didn't need them anymore, not ever since he learned the spell that clarifies his visions. He muttered the spell slowly. He sat on the lounge and lit the fireplace, and stared past the place. He was so cold; he intently wished he had some sort of eternal fire under his skin, although according to Voldemort he did. HE remembered the goblet of fire. O, what a terrible year it was. But this year was going to be different just like last year when he killed his personality and was reborn with a sleek mouth, an arrogant expression, stubborn, more hot tempered. All the things that now made him qualified and earned him the name of Gryffindor King. Exhausted, Harry sank deeper in his chair and slipped into a light sleep. For what seems a microsecond later, Harry eyes fluttered open. He had heard a sound, he surveyed the room. In a corner by the window, with the gleam of light provided by the moon Harry saw what seemed to be Leia dragging something or someone.

_Hello beloved kingdom, I'm sorry i left you in such a terrible cliffhanger. But i just had to do it ). I have the 3rd chapter written down all i have to do is put in the website so that you lovely people could read. Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**Why thank you for Stopping by**

**Sympathy For the Devil**

" Are you alright?" He asked with sympathy.

" Damn Potter . . . Why do you have to be so curious…" She started then she bit her lips and moved towards him. " It's Draco he's been attacked. He's bleeding so much . . . It's my entire fault he offered to play countdown I should have denied his offer. And he just disappeared… Normally all he'd have to do is sleep but with a wound like this…" She trailed off.

"What am I going to do?" she asked with fear in her voice.

Quickly Harry lifted Draco and place him his shoulder. He kicked his door open; his two friends startled by the noise drew their wand.

" Harry what did you do? What happened?" Hermione asked in horror.

" _I_ didn't do anything. He's been attacked and if we could just wake him up we'd find out what happened." As he place his enemy on his bed.

" No! He's having a vision. Look! He's eyes aren't moving. Somebody … or something gave him some sort of a portal. This has been planned." Hermione said.

Leia rolled her eyes, upset by Hermione's knowledge and thrown off that she didn't thought of it first. Willing to prove herself by finding the attacker himself.

" Kovu! Come my pet you have yet to fail, go and find who is Draco's attacker.' Lea said

" Find him and bring him forth."

The cat came over sniffed Draco and faded in the dark.

Hermione got up and went over to the bathroom grab a few towel, hot water and came back. She kneeled beside Draco and started to clean the wound of the blood that overflowed it.

"He's going to need stitches. Harry, get you invisibility cloak and get some potion and stitching material from the infirmary. Anything that look like it can help." She said after a while.

Harry took his cloak cast a long look at Draco and departed. He came back to a pile of bloody towels.

" Harry whatever happens in his vision happens in real life. We have to get McGonagall" Hermione cried desperately.

" I say we let him, die." Ron said soothingly.

'Shut up Ron!" They both cried.

Harry came forward and dropped all he was carrying. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate just as he had done for Snape he entered Draco's mind.

There he was, lying in the grass of some forest. Suddenly he saw Draco, running as if his life depended on it. Harry's eyes widened as the forest began to disappear. The ground tremble with full force. _It is a stampede_. Harry thought. _No! It's a serpent._

" Come 'ere to save me have you? Just like with all those different people. Well you can't save me." Draco said as Harry caught up to him

"Who's the snake?" Harry asked disregarding what he'd said before.

" Are you that slow? It's the dark lord." Draco answered

Despite his situation Draco had a smirk pasted on his pale face.

" How do we get out?"

" The forest changes every time last time I found the portkey in the mountain." Draco said pointing to the dark deserted land.

"You can't escape me. You'll bow down to me. Together we shall do great things," Came the hiss of the snake.

Harry stopped for a moment as his eyes surveyed the land. He spotted a tree, which unlike all the rest had a metallic trunk. Quickly he pulled a bloody Draco towards it, and escaped just before the snake snap its jaw shut.

Their eyes fluttered open.

" Thank god you are alright! Harry you were moaning frantically a moment ago we had to put a silencing charm on you." Hermione said as she hugged him.

As Malfoy tried to sit up, his chest erupted with pain. Hermione had already stitched his wound and had done so perfectly.

" Damn you Potter, now he'll think we're alliances." Draco shot at Harry.

"You're welcome Malfoy. I should've of left your arse there" Harry cringed.

"Hey that's what I said but does anyone listen to Ron anymore? Nooo! I believe your words were ' Shut up Ron.' I say we should bake a cake for anyone who chases Malfoy with the intention of killing him. You know sometime you act like Hermione is your dream girl. Although I'd like to point out that I'd be highly upset if the two are doing anything of this source." Ron eyed them suspiciously.

" Yeah! Between getting fucked up by the Dursley's and being targeted by Voldemort, I ride Hermione loads. If you hadn't been there we'd probably do it right now. Does anyone beside me have to carry the faith of the world? Has anyone been corrupted so much that he feels he needs to drink and smoke weed to escape reality? Is anyone an orphan? You think you understand Ron but you don't. You have a family that loves you, and what do I have? Fame and Riches! You think it's enough?" Harry roared.

"Shut up both of you! This isn't the time to be bickering. Honestly I thought you changed after 5th and 4th year, Ron. If you two don't support each other who will? Tell me! I can't go through this again. I'm sick of being the glue between the two of you. Promise me this is the last of this nonsense." Hermione shouted in tears.

"We're sorry 'Mione." They mumbled together.

"Oh pull yourself together mudblood!" Draco whined.

"Hey! If it wasn't for her you'd be bleeding like shit so shut up an lay down." Ron said.

Leia walked over to Draco and sat by him, whispered something to him and calm him down.

Hermione came over and shoved a potion in Draco's mouth and made him fall asleep. Leia refused to leave the room and Harry stayed behind so she didn't cook anything up.

_(Next scene in parseltongue.)A/N_

" Why did you help us?" Leia asked as she took the pile of bloody towels in the bathroom to magically clean them.

"That's what I do, help the helpless. Beside I want nobody killing Malfoy but me." He added humorously.

That seemed to satisfy her for she was biting her lower lip.

" So you don't know your parents at all?" Leia said trying to change the subject.

"No. Heard of them and their doing and our resemblances but that's it." He answered.

" You are like Draco in so many ways." She said softly. " What do you suppose your faith is?"

" Death." He said. The word left a cold chill in the room.

After a moment Leia drew in some air and said.

"I don't think so. I have a deal. Voldemort killed both our parents. We both want to get revenge. If I help you get ready for battle. Add to your army Give you all the researches of Slytherin all the counter spells of the unforgivable curses. If I help you with Voldemort's weaknesses, and help you find the prophecy then would you help with me as to help me kill him?" she asked.

"Deal but you have to prove yourselves. You and Malfoy. I saved Malfoy's life now it's your turn." He said

She nodded and Harry got up to discuss the matter with his friends, who after taking it all in accepted the fact it was a good deal.

When the trio went back to Harry's room they found Kovu sitting on Leia's lap

"Did he find anything?" Harry asked.

" No, just a rat's tail.' She said vaguely.

Their eyes bulged out and slowly together they gasped "Wormtail."

Draco then woke up just in time to hear the teal of the foul Wormtail.

"So you mean Black was innocent?" Draco asked.1

"Yes!" Harry sighed.

"Enough about Potter. I think I'm healed so come and take the stitches away so that they don't leave scars." Draco said.

"You aren't actually going to touch me with your bare hands and give me mudblood germs." Draco panicked as Hermione grabbed a pair of scissors.

After a moment of silence Harry reflected out loud.

"It doesn't make any sense Voldemort would never have attacked so early. I would have sensed it." He said massaging his scar.

"Well he might be less powerful since you destroy the h… well you know." Hermione said.

"Hey no secrets if we are going to be allies." Leia said

" Yeah! And you haven't proven yourselves." Harry bit back.

"You are right Hermione and since I'm weaken to resurrect Dumbledore." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, pretty stupid if you're according to me." Draco said.

"Yeah but I don't give it a damn what you think." Harry said. "And according to Dumbledore, you were scared that's why Snape did it himself." Harry smug

" Scared? Me Potter! Never." He said like he did the night of their detention in the forest when Harry first encountered Lord Voldemort.

The room resumed its silence.

"Well so now what are we? Alliances?" Ron asked.

"Alliances?" Draco asked.

"Um… Drake we need to talk." Leia said.

**Joining Forces**

And the trio took it as their cue to exit the room.

A few minutes after being filled in Draco still couldn't believe his ears.

"You mean I have to prove myself to them?" Draco asked furiously.

"Yeah well, he proved himself by saving you." Leia exclaimed.

He thought it over for a minute and agreed. Quickly he dressed himself and together they too exited the room.

"Well," Hermione said " I have to shower for class."

"Shit, I have potion… thank God Snape isn't here to torture us." Ron smiled.

Draco winced at this, he knew Snape was innocent, but he couldn't tell them for it was too soon. Yes. He thought this was perfect.

His eyes shifted to Leia. _I can't tell her either. I mean she didn't even know Snape. Not even like I did well sure he attacked Voldemort that was all part of the plan. I mean even if he did more than just for the plan that wouldn't, after Potter of course._

" … We'd need in the room of requirement for a meeting. I'd find new ways of course of preventing snitching we'd still be enemies outside of our secret… headquarter. We'd have spies, attack dementor, but of course at a certain point people would start to get suspicious but we'd deal. We'd form the D.A. again at certain level. They would be totally on the inside except for emergencies. But we'd need to put Ginny on the inside. Of course, Longbottom too, because of his history with Voldemort. All we need is your sworn loyalty before you prove yourselves meet us tonight in the room of requirement. Of course we'd be okay if you have some others that you'd want to include in the circle inner or not." Hermione said breathlessly.

" I have a group of silver vampires well trained for they belong in the kingdom's army although they are quite young. They're going to unroll in the school they are my friends who are really my body guard. They'd need to be in the inner circle." Leia said, " McGonagall won't be suspicious, Dumbledore would be."

" Well it's settle then. Now I have to have a shower so I can go to potions." Ron said.

Hermione's yes bulged out never had she heard Ron go to class willingly. Perhaps this year he'd do his homework by himself too.

They each went to their room to ready themselves. Moments later they descended the stairs and scurried their way to the great hall, which was in usual ambiance as they came in, but slowly it quiet down at the sight of the 5 entering together. Slow whispers follow them as they took their seats.

Finally as Harry sat down Seamus dared to ask what was on everybody else's mind.

" Why, er… you an' Malfoy comin' in eer' together y'er getting' along now?" he asked.

The great hall silenced except for Ron's loud munching on the food.

Harry glanced toward Draco and said, " no we were just taking care of business … such as living the 1st year Griffindor to their peace."

That seemed to satisfy them for everyone else went on their usual conversation.

Quietly they started to eat when out of nowhere Malfoy gasped. He held his left hand close to his chest, which was heaving heavily. He's face turned to a shade of crimson. He gritted his teeth and close his eyes. Leia quickly whispered something to him and he nodded. The student never having seen Malfoy in pain knew not how to react, to laugh or …worry.

Harry stood up followed by his two best friends and headed out of the great hall. After what seemed like an eternity Draco came busting out with Leia, his hand still clutched very tightly to his chest.

" Oh shit… he knows… he's so furious… oh God! Make it stop." He heaved.

"It's his father he placed a cursed on Draco much like crucio but different." Leia explained.

"Oh I've heard about it in Forbidden & dangerous curses, read a counterspell… let's see … if wrongly done could lead to death … oh! Guerirus." She said pointing her wand to Draco's hand.

"Well it's gone… Funny how we hate each other and twice today you've healed me … guess it's a mudblood's way of sucking up to a pureblood." He stated wiping the brightly smile Hermione wore.

"Well I have to go Arithmacy. See you later boys." She said kissing them on the cheek.

"Uh… I'm taking Muggle and Wizards Physics. I have to go. See you later mate." Harry said slapping Ron on the back and going opposite to Hermione.

"You bastard." Ron murmured shoving Draco in the shoulder.

"Can't you let it go?" Leia questioned.

" My head says yes but my heart and mouth say no." he shrugged, " C'mon let's go to arithmacy. Just follow Granger."

"They really aren't as bad as you've preached." Leia added.

His eyes bulged out, "Oh no! Muggle germs have infected you, the same one that got to Weasly and Potter. By the looks of it, you also got St. Potter germs. Not even five hours and they already got to you." He said.

She grimaced and pocked him in the ribs, and he burst out laughing, and quickly squeezed her against him.

They chatted excitedly as they made their ways to the next side of the castle.

"… We'll be going a lot faster since we have a lot more to cover… Ah! If it isn't Malfoy bothering to show up after all today." Said Professor Trungsten.

" Oh no." he grinned, " I make time for even the likes of you. See, I managed to use my time wisely and squeezed your class in my agenda today."

He took his seat behind Hermione and Professor Trungsten gave a groan of frustration, and switched her look toward Leia.

"And you are?" she asked removing a strand of red hair away from her small face.

"Leia Serpent." She said proudly.

"Well tell us more about yourself." Trungsten said.

" I'm quite all right thank you." She said indicating she wanted to discuss the matter no further. Her hair shadowed while two blazing eyes stared ahead.

"… Ok… Um… Er…" Trungsten said.

" You do have my permission to continue." Draco said reassuringly, and the Slytherins snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she turned from her seat and asked, "Could you be any more annoying?"

Malfoy hesitated as if he was considering not saying something smart and Hermione's word, but then he changed his mind. "Yes I can. How dare you question me you degrading mudblood?" he smirked

Hermione's face reddened and she turned around. With a flick of her wand, the board filled itself with equations as Professor Trungsten took her seat. The class groaned as they pulled out their parchments. After Arithmacy, Hermione left for Potions in the dungeons. As usual the class was cold and dark. The doors swung open and out came a hooded and ghostly woman. Her ruby eyes surveyed the class.

"Good afternoon, my name is Melor. Cut the professor crap. I'm pretty cool. I won't annoy you if you don't tap on my nerve. However, I have to warn you that I _am_ strict. I'll make the class fun but my work must _always_ be completed."

"That's great mate. May be we'll get a cool teacher for D.A.D.A." Ron whispered.

Her steel ruby eyes focused on Ron and she approached Ron but came striding by to Leia's desk.

"Leia." she whispered brushing a strand of mercury hair away from her face. Leia raised her head as she was being addressed

"Melor?" she asked softly.

Melor clicked her tongue and gave her a quick squeeze and whispered to her softly.

"Today we will learn about the potion which when swallowed provides its taker with a quick immune system lasting 2 or more days. Anyone know the specific name for this particular potion?" Melor asked addressing the class.

As usual Hermione's hand shot up in mid-air. Melor nodded, and Hermione paused slightly as if considering her words.

" It's called the Cenoex created by Godric Gryffindor himself in the wars against the lycanthrope. Many people got hurt and that greatly affected the number of aurors able to fight. So he provided a potion that healed them fast and kept on doing so for a while. So we were able to win the war." Hermione said proudly.

"Very well Ms…" Melor started.

"Granger. Hermione Granger"

"Ms. Granger, you just awarded yourself and your house 20 points. Now the ingredients are on the board as well as the instructions. You'll have forty minutes to work on your potion. I will divide the class in groups of five." And Melor did so and went to sit in her desk. Luckily, the trio ended up together along with Malfoy and Serpent.

Very quietly Hermione began to mix the ingredients.

"Perhaps you'd consider letting someone else participate." Came the voice of Leia.

"Sorry it's just that normally I do it." Hermione said apologetically. Leia gave her a dry smile and nodded.

"It's not a bother."

"So you know Melor I take it." Harry said.

" Yes, she took me in after … they were murdered. She trained and groomed me to take my position in the kingdom." She said coolly.

The trio looked at her bewildered.

"I'm a princess on the run you might say." She added.

"Why would a princess run?" Ron asked.

" Well, if I kept my title, I'd be easier to track, wouldn't I now? So everywhere I go, I change faces and names. Voldemort is afraid of anyone who can as much as scratch him, so he severely damage them, if not kill them." She averted looking at Harry then at Draco and Nerville, and lastly meeting Ron and Hermione's gazes.

They nodded and went back to work.

"Time's up" Melor said. "Now place the potions with your group number on them and bring them forth."

She awarded points to deserving houses and dismissed them.

The students rushed out leaving Leia behind.

" I thought you were dead." Melor sympathized after a long pause.

"I thought _you_ were dead." Leia said. " I couldn't have stayed it would have endangered your life."

"Things haven't been the same since you left. Your kingdom is falling apart." Melor stated dully.

"Perhaps I'll reconsider." Leia whispered.

"Well enough about this. How is it going on finding your mate?" said Melor changing the subject for she saw the pain the previous one brought to the young vampire.

"Not yet." She growled

"You'll need him or … to increase your magic." Melor advised

" Yeah … Well."

"Promise you'll tell me what you decide" Melor said squeezing her shoulders. "Hurry to lunch now."

Leia left lost in her thoughts and went to the great hall where everyone was already eating. After lunch, they met the trio in the room of requirements.

Heavy dark curtains hung from the windows. In the middle of the room was a circle of candles surrounding a gold stand with a very sharp edge. Hermione supplied them with crimson robes, and a vial each.

" This is an ancient performance, called Sanginolous . Now each of you are going to walk to the stand swear your loyalty and then cut yourself with the edge. Then fill the vial with your blood." She said. " I'll go first".

" I solemnly swear my loyalty to you all. Never shall I do anything if from it nothing good shall come." She said as she drew in some air and cut herself in her thumb. Her blood ran from the acanthus edge. Then, she placed her hand on the opening of the vial and let her blood fill the vial.

Everyone did the same and the she collected the vial and pored them in a porcelain bowl and reached out from her robe and took a vial in which was a shimmering white powder.

"This is unicorn's horn dust for purity and loyalty." She said and poured it.

She walked over to the cabinet and took out some leaves and a piece of parchment.

She took a quill and drop it's ending in the blood and had everyone sign the parchment, which was a contract. Then everyone took a sip of the blood, which Ron whined about the whole time, and suddenly the curtains became of a light color, and the room lightened.

"That's it?" Draco asked

" Well do you have something else in mind?" Hermione smirked crossing her legs.

" No, Granger."

" What did I make you uncomfortable?"

Draco snorted and wandered around the room.

" He didn't do it." He said after a long pause.

" Who didn't do it?" Harry questioned.

" Snape. He didn't murdered Dumbledore. Well he did but it was Dumbledore's order knowing that you would have done your best to bring him back even though he told you it was impossible. Now, he is the most trusted death eater and has a more secure position now that he has proved himself. Now if anyone knows the Dark Lord's plan, it's him. Although he can't start spying yet it's to soon…" Draco finished thoughtfully.

Well that's going to be it for now. I will be posting four very soon.


End file.
